Pinsir
Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. Behaviour Pinsir]] With its horns, Pinsir digs burrows to sleep in at night. In the morning, damp soil clings to it's body. It sometimes sleeps on treetops instead. During cold periods, Pinsir hides deep in forests. Pinsir are known to have rivalries with Heracross and Vikavolt, but in Alola, Pinsir tend to get along with Heracross. Diet Pinsir grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far. Habitat Pinsir can be found in Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola, generally in forests. A swarm of Pinsir are known to visit Sinnoh. Pinsir are also kept at the Safari Zones in Kanto and Hoenn, as well as the Friend Safari in Kalos. List of Pinsir *Ace Trainer Emil's Pinsir *Ace Trainer Hashim's Pinsir *Ace Trainer Hisato's Pinsir *Ace Trainer Marty's Pinsir *Ace Trainer Quinn's Pinsir *Aether Foundation Harvey's Pinsir *Aether Foundation Luke's Pinsir *Anthony's Pinsir *Backpacker Reece's Pinsir *Bellhop Chip's Pinsir *Bellhop Dyson's Pinsir *Black Belt Martell's Pinsir *Blackbelt Nick's Pinsir *Blue's Pinsir *Bug Catcher Davis's Pinsir *Bug Catcher Ken's Pinsir *Bug Catcher Milo's Pinsir *Bug Catcher Ryouta's Pinsir *Bug Maniac Brandon's Pinsir *Bug Maniac Felix's Pinsir *Bugsy's Pinsir *Camper Riley's Pinsir *Collector Andrew's Pinsir *Collector Dennis's Pinsir *Collector Duncan's Pinsir *Collector Nobunaga's Pinsir *Collector Sam's Pinsir *Cook Julien's Pinsir *Cook Sly's Pinsir *Gary's Pinsir *Gentleman Peter's Pinsir *Guzma's Pinsir *Hiker Cleavant's Pinsir *Howie's Pinsir *Janitor Jairo's Pinsir *Madame Cheryl's Pinsir *Noland's Pinsir *Office Worker Kimberly's Pinsir *Pinsir in Alola *Pinsir in Destiny Tower *Pinsir in Foggy Forest *Pinsir in Hoenn *Pinsir in Johto *Pinsir in Kalos **Pinsir on Route 14, Kalos **Pinsir, formerly owned by Cherie or Levi *Pinsir in Kanto *Pinsir in Oblivion Forest *Pinsir in Sinnoh *Pinsir in Unova *Pinsir on the Forest Path *Pinsir on Zero Isle East *Pinsir on Zero Isle North *Pinsir on Zero Isle West *Pokémon Ranger Crofton's Pinsir *Raymond's Pinsir *Riley's Pinsir *Rising Star Ryder's Pinsir *Swarm of Pinsir *The Phantom's Pinsir *The Celadon Game Corner's Pinsir *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Pinsir *The Johto Battle Tower's Pinsir *The Samurai's Pinsir *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Pinsir *Triathlete Alfonso's Pinsir *Veteran Murphy's Pinsir *Worker Skip's Pinsir *Youngster Bert's Pinsir *Youngster Florian's Pinsir *Youngster Jayden's Pinsir *Youngster Max's Pinsir *Youngster Robin's Pinsir Mega Pinsir Mega Pinsir, the Mega Evolved form of Pinsir. Biology Mega Pinsir]] Bathed in the energy of Mega Evolution, mega Pinsir's wings become unusually developed. It flies at speeds of approximately 30mph. It can lift something 10 times heavier than itself and fly about with ease. The influence of Mega Evolution leaves Mega Pinsir in a state of constant excitement. List of Pinsir that can Mega Evolve *Ace Trainer Hasim's Pinsir *Collector Dennis's Pinsir *Collector Sam's Pinsir *Cook Julien's Pinsir *Cook Sly's Pinsir 'Formerly' *Pinsir, formerly owned by Cherie or Levi Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Pinsir Category:Stag Beetle Pokémon Category:Bug-types Category:Bug/Flying-types (Via Mega Evolution) Category:Hyper Cutter Category:Mold Breaker Category:Moxie Category:Aerilate (Via Mega Evolution) Category:Pokémon that can Mega Evolve